Ish and Ricky and The Adventures Of Willy Wonka
by NFL Guardian Master of 32
Summary: Crossover Between NFL Rush Zone And CATCF. Ish and Ricky Embark On an Amazing Adventure To Find Their Pure Imagination!
1. Meet The Kids, and Wonka

(Gumpshire Massachusetts)

Ricky: So Why Are We At Gumpshire Ish?

Ish: We're Going To Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory!

Ricky: Why Are We Going There?

Ish: Cause I Got My Golden Ticket Yesterday.

Ricky: So You Wanted Me To Be Your Chaperone For Your Experience?

Ish: Yeah!

* * *

(Entrance To Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory)

Ish: Hey Look, Some Other Kids Over There!

*The 1st Kid Was a Fat Boy Named Henri Gloshi*

*Henri Guzzles Down a Wonka Bar*

Mrs. Gloshi: Save Some Room For Later Henri!

*The 2nd Kid Was a Girl Named Antasi Sugar*

Antasi: I Want To Go In 1st Before Anybody Else!

Mr Sugar: Whatever You Say Sweetheart!

*The 3rd Kid Was a Girl Named Lavender Winter*

*Lavender Making Gum Noises*

Mrs Winter: Eyes On The Prize Lavender, Eyes on The Prize!

*The Last Kid Was a Boy Named Miles Youtwobe*

Mr Youtwobe: Put That Phone Away Miles!

Ish: I Can't Believe It, We Gon See The Great Willy Wonka!

*Gates Start Opening and Church Bells Ring*

Mr Wonka: Welcome My Friends, Welcome To My Chocolate Factory, It's Going To Be An Exciting Day, I Hope You Enjoy It! Would You Come Forward and Show Me Your Golden Tickets?

Antasi: I'm Antasi Sugar!

Wonka: Hello My Dear Antasi, What a Pleasure To Meet You, What a Beautiful Mink Coat You've Got On!

Antasi: I've Paid 300 Bucks for That Coat!

Wonka: And Mr Sugar Pleased To Meet You, Go Stand Over There!

Henri: I'm Henri Gloshi, I Love Yer Chocolatet!

Wonka: Henri My Dear Boy, So Glad You Could Here, and You Must Be The Radiant Mrs Gloshi, Please Stand Over There!

Lavender: I'm Lavender Winter!

Wonka: My Darling Lavender, Welcome To Wonka's! And Are You Mrs Winter? Pleased To See You, Go Stand Over There!

Miles: Miles Youtwobe!

Wonka: Wonderful To Meet You Miles, And You Must Be Mr Youtwobe Go Stand Over There!

Ish: I'm Ish Taylor!

Wonka: Ish! From NFL Rush Zone I've Heard All About You!

Ricky: Hi Mr Wonka, I'm Ricardo, You Can Call Me Ricky!

Wonka: I Know, I Don't Care!

Ricky: Well You Should Care!

Ish: Let's Just Get This Over With!

Wonka: Is That Everyone, All 5, Yes, Good, In We Go!

*The Audience Cheers*


	2. Chocolate Room

(Inside The Factory)

Mr Wonka: Just Drop Your Coats and Hats Anywhere!

*As Soon as Everyone Dropped Their Coats On The Floor*

Mr Youtwobe: Sure Is Toasty In Here!

Wonka: Oh Yeah, I Have To Keep It Warm In Here Cause My Workers are Used To An Extremely Hot Climate.

Ricky: Who Are The Workers?

Ish: I Told You, No One Knows Ricky!

*Everyone Walked To The Small Door*

Wonka: My Dear Friends, You Are Now About To Enter The Nerve Center Of The Entire Wonka Factory.

Miles: Why Is The Door So Small?

Wonka: It's To Keep All The Big Chocolaty Flavor Inside.

Henri: Let Me In I'm Scharving!

Wonka: Don't Lose Your Head Now Henri, Patience!

*Mr Wonka Unlocks a Door And Pushes It Open*

Wonka: Ladies And Gentleman, Boys and Girls, Welcome...To The Chocolate Room!

*The Room Was Filled With Lots Of Candy Scattered Around a Grassy Valley*

*As Everyone Started To Look, He Told Them*

Wonka: Everything In This Room Is Edible, Eatable, Even I'm Eatable *Giggles*.

Antasi: You Can Eat The Grass?

Wonka: Course You Can!

*Ricky Smiles*

Wonka: You See Here, This Is My Chocolate River.

Ish: That's Chocolate?

Ricky: It Is Chocolate!

Lavender: A Choco-River!

Wonka: And That's My Waterfall, It's The Most Important In This Room, It's Mixing And Churning My Chocolate. No Other Factory Mixes It's Chocolate By Waterfall.

Ricky: Cool!

Wonka: Enjoy!

*As Everyone Scattered Around The Chocolate Room, Henri Was Guzzling Down The Minty Grass, Miles Stepped On Some Pumpkins With Chocolate In Them, Lavender Ate Some Gummy Bears From a Tree, Ish And Ricky ate Some Candy Canes, And Antasi Was Licking On a Lollipop Until She Saw Something Very Unusual*

Antasi: Look Over There Across The River, They're Little Men!

*The Men Had Black Curly Hair, Brown Eyes, Red PVC Suits With Mr Wonka's Initials On The Front, Black And White Striped Undergarment Underneath The Suits, And Black Shoes*

Ricky: Girls Too!

*The Girls Looked The Same as The Boys But With Red PVC Dresses Without Sleeves, And Black Mary Jane's.

Ish: Where Do They Come From?

Lavender: Are They Real People?

Wonka: Of Course They're Real People, They're Called Oompa Loompas, Imported Directly From Loompaland.

Mr Youtwobe: There's No Such Place!

Wonka: What Was That?

Mr Youtwobe: Excuse Me Mr Wonka, I Teach High School Geography and I'm Gonna Say...

Wonka: Well Then You'll Know All About It!

Nothing But Desperate Wastes By Hornswagglers and Snozzwanglers, The Oompa Loompas Would Grow Small And Helpless The Snozzwangers Would Gobble Them Up So Quickly, They Ate Nothing But Green Caterpillars, Red Beetles, Barks From The Bong Bong Tree, Pixa Leaves, Etc. The Food They Longed For Was The Cocoa Beans, Oh How They Harvested For Them, I Wanted To Keep The Oompa Loompas Safe so I Told The Chief In The Oompa Loompish Language "Come Live In My Factory, You Can Have All the Cocoa Beans You Wish, I'll Even Keep You Safe From Those Infernal Monsters". So I Secretly Imported The Oompa Loompas To The Factory, They Learned How To Speak English, Etc.

Mrs Glosh: Henri My Boy Zat Is Not a Good Zhing To Do!

*Henri Guzzles Down a Lot Of Chocolate From The River*

Wonka: Henri Please, Don't Do That, My River Must Not Be Touched By Human Hands!

*Henri Falls Into The Chocolate Water*

Wonka: My Chocolate, My Beautiful Chocolate!

Mrs Glosh: He Can't Svim Save Him!

*Henri Gets Sucked Up The Pipe*

Ish: There He Goes!

Ricky: He's Blocking All The Chocolate!

*The Oompa Loompas Start Making a Rhythm From Their Equipment*

Ish: Look, The Oompa Loompas!

Lavender: What Are They Doing?

Wonka: Why They're Going To Treat Us To a Little Song!

*The Oompa Loompas Run To Their Dancing Positions While The Music Starts*

_Lil Henri Glosh, Lil Henri Glosh!_

_The Great Big Greedy Nincompoop!_

_Henri Glosh, So Big and Vile,_

_So Greedy Foul And Infantile!_

_Come On We Cried, The Time Is Ripe,_

_To Send Him Shooting Up The Pipe!_

_But Don't Dear Children Be Alarmed!_

_Lil Henri Glosh Will Not Be Harmed,_

_Lil Henri Glosh Will Not Be Harmed!_

*The Oompa Loompas Were Still Dancing Until They Jumped Into The River In a Star Shape*

_Stevie: Although Of Course We Must Admit,_

_Hunter: He Will Be Altered Quite a Bit!_

_Gerald: Slowly Wheels Go Round and Round,_

_Rey: And Cogs Begin To Grind And Pound!_

_We'll Boil For a Minute More,_

_Until We're Absolutely Sure,_

_Out He Comes, By God, By Grace,_

_A Miracle Has Taken Place,_

_A Miracle Has Taken Place!_

_This Greedy Brute, This Louse's Ear,_

_Is Loved By People Everywhere!_

_For Who Could Hate Or Bear a Grudge,_

_Against a Luscious Bit Of Fudge!_

*The Oompa Loompas Stopped Dancing Until They Came Back To Their Work Positions*

Wonka: Bravo, That Was Great!

Ricky: They're Good Singers and Dancers!

Wonka: Sure Are, It's By Their Special Occasion Of Course!

Ish: Can't Wait To See More Of The Factory!

**Stay Tuned For More Everybody, Bye!**


	3. A Terrifying Boat Ride

Wonka: I Must Do Something 1st!

*Mr Wonka Calls An Oompa Loompa*

Hunter: Yes Mr Wonka?

Wonka: Hunter, I Want You To Take Mrs Glosh Up To The Fudge Room to Help Her Find Her Son, But Look Sharp Or The Boy May Be Boiled, K?

Hunter: Yes Sir! *He Clasped His Arms Around His Chest In Agreement*

*Wonka Does It Back*

*Hunter Takes a Bow then Pulls On Mrs Glosh's Dress*

Hunter: Come! The Fudge Room Awaits!

Wonka: Alright Kids, Moving On!

Deep Oompa Loompa Voice: Heave Ho!

*He Was Banging On Some Drums With 50 Oompa Loompas Dressed In Bright Blue Rowing a Seahorse Boat Made From Pink Candy. The Ladies Were On One Side, The Men Were On The Other Side*

Wonka: People! This Is The Wonkatania, a Boat Made From Pink Candy.

*Oompas Were Laughing To a Colossal Joke*

Lavender: What's So Funny?

Wonka: From all Them Doggone Cocoa Beans! All Aboard Everyone!

Mr Sugar: Wait, Ladies 1st And That Means Antasi!

Ricky: If She's a Woman, Then I'm Busting In!

Ish: *Chuckles* Yeah Right!

*The Boat Is Now Riding Along The Chocolate Water*

Antasi: Hey Daddy, I Want a Boat Like This, I Beautiful Pink Seahorse Boat That's What I Want!

Ricky: What She Wants Is Kick In The Pants!

Ish: Mr Wonka, We Headed For a Tunnel!

Wonka: Full Speed Ahead! Switch On The Lights!

Antasi: I Don't Like This Ride Daddy!

Wonka: Faster!

Ish: This is Strange!

Ricky: Strange But Fun, Like a Rollercoaster Ride, Wheeeeee!

Lavender: What Is This a Freakout?

Miles: I'm Gonna Be Sick!

Ish: Whoaaaa!

Ricky: I'll Hold You Tight Ish, You'll Be Okay!

Lavender and Antasi: This Is Not Going Well!

Miles: Okay Now I Am Gonna Be Sick!

Wonka: This Is Just Too Much, Okay Oompa Loompas, STOP THE BOAT!

* * *

Wonka: We're There!

Ish: That Almost Made Me Throw Up!

Ricky: I'm So Tired!

Lavender: I Got a Headache From That!

Miles: Dad, Why Don't They Show Stuff Like That at The Fair?

Mr Youtwobe: I Don't Know Son!

Antasi: I Do Not Want a Boat Like That!

Ish and Ricky: *Reading a Sign*

I: Dairy Cream

R: Whip Cream

I: Clotted Cream

R: Coffee Cream

I: Vanilla Cream

Both: Hair Cream?

Ricky: What The Heck Do You Use Hair Cream For?

Wonka: Locks In Moisture, For Baths and Showers Right?

Lavender: What Is This Room?

Wonka: You'll See, This Is The Invention Room, Where all My Secret Inventions Are Kept In Place. Now Remember, No Touching, No Tasting, No Telling! Understand?

All: Yes!

Wonka: Come On In!

**Stay Tuned For The Inventing Room Chapter, Bye!**


	4. Inventing Room Of Doom

(Invention Room)

*The Inventing Room Is Filled With Wonka's Secret Inventions, Magical Spells, Potions, Candy With Special Powers, Etc. The Oompas Loompas Were Dressed In Black Suits (Males) and Dresses (Females) and Swirly Eye Goggles, Some Oompas Don't Have Goggles. They Controlled The Machines, Tested New Inventions, Sort Things Out, Etc. The Rest Of The Kids Looked Around The Room When Lavender and Miles Spotted Something Very Unusual.*

Lavender: Hey, Mr Wonka What's That?

Wonka: Oh!

*A Swimming Oompa Loompa Gave Mr Wonka a Round Shaped Candy.*

Susan: Here, Show The Kids This!

Wonka: Thanks Susan!

*Susan Also Fist Bumped Mr Wonka and He Thanked Her For Being an Excellent Worker*

Wonka: Everyone, These are Everlasting Gobstoppers! For Children With Little Money, You Can Suck On It All Day, And It Will Never Get Any Smaller, Cool Huh?

Lavender: It's Like Gum!

Ricky: Gum Is Only For Chewing!

Wonka: He's Right, And If You Chew On These Gobstoppers, You'd Break All Your Teeth Off!

Ish: We Don't Want That Do We?

*Then Mr Wonka Showed The Kids Some Special Toffee*

Wonka: Now, I Call This Hair Toffee, And If You Gulp Down One Of These Babies, a New Crop Of Hair Will Start Growing On The Top Your Little Noggin, You Could Even Grow a Moustache Or a Beard.

Miles: Who Wants a Beard?

*Antasi Rolls Her Eyes*

Wonka: Unfortunately The Mixture Isn't Quite Right Cuz, an Oompa Loompa Tried Some Last Night and He...Well...

*An Oompa Loompa Named Ryan Approaches Mr Wonka*

Wonka: How Are You Today Ryan?

Ryan: I'm Good!

Wonka: You Look Great!

Ryan: No I Don't, I Gotta Trim All This Mess Off!

Wonka: I Knew You'd Hate It!

*Mr Wonka Shows The Kids a Special Machine*

Wonka: Watch This!

*After Mr Wonka Pulled The Lever, The Machine Created a Strip Of Gum, Lavender Grabbed It From The Machine*

Miles: That's All?

Wonka: That's All! Does Anybody Know What That Is?

Lavender: It's Gum!

Wonka: Not Just Any Gum, It's The Most Sensational Gum In My Factory, Why? Because It Comes With a 3-Course Dinner All By Itself!

Mr Sugar: Who Wants That?

Mrs Winter: Sounds Industrial!

Antasi: Sounds Weird!

Lavender: Sounds Like My Type Of Gum!

*Lavender Spits Out Her Old Gum And Sticks It Behind Her Ear*

Wonka: I Wouldn't Though There's Still One Or Two Things...

Lavender: I Don't Care, I'm Not Afraid Of Anything!

*Lavender Starts Chewing The Gum*

Mrs Winter: How Is It Honey?

Lavender: Delicious, Tomato Soup, It's Hot and Creamy I Can Feel It Running Down My Throat!

Ricky: Lav I Think You Should Spit It Out!

Lavender: That Sure Was Good, Hey Second Course Is Coming, Roast Beef and Baked Potato, Mmmmm!

Miles: With Sour Cream?

Lavender: No, Crispy Skin and Butter!

Mrs Winter: Keep Chewing Girl, My Little Lady's Going To Be The 1st Person In The World To Eat a Chewing Gum Meal!

Wonka: I'm Just Concerned About The...

Lavender: Blueberry Pie and Ice Cream It's Perfect!

Antasi: Um, What's Happening To Her Nose?

Mr Sugar: She's Turning Blue!

Mrs Winter: Your Face Has Gone Purple! Lavender, You're Turning Lavender, Lavender!

Lavender: What Are You Talking About?

Wonka: I Told You I Haven't Gotten It Right, Cause It Goes Funny When It Gets To The Dessert, I'm Very Sorry!

*Lavender's Whole Self Turned Blue*

Mrs Winter: Lavender What's Going On Now?

Lavender: I Feel Funny, What's Happening To Me?

Ricky: She's Swelling Up!

Ish: Like a Blueberry!

Antasi: Someone Do Something, Call The Doctor!

Miles: Pick Her With a Pin!

Ish: She'll Pop!

Wonka: I've Tried It On Like 20 Oompa Loompas (10 Boys, 10 Girls) and Each One Ended Up As a Blueberry, So Annoying!

Mrs Winter: I Can't Have a Blueberry For a Daughter, How Is She Going to Compete?

*With That Said, The Oompa Loompas Started Singing In a 70s Disco Instrumental*

_Listen Close, Listen Hard, The Tale Of Lavender Winter,_

_This Dreadful Girl She Sees No Wrong,_

_Chewing, Chewing, Chewing, Chewing, Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long (x3)_

_Yeah!_

_She Goes On Chewing Till At Last, Her Chewing Muscles Grow So Fast!_

_From Her Face a Giant Chin, Sticks Out Just Like a Violin!_

_Chewing, Chewing, All Day Long! (x3)_

_Oompa Loompa (x4)_

_For Years And Years She Chews Away, Her Jaws Get Stronger Everyday!_

_And With One Great Tremendous Chew, They Bite The Poor Girl's Tongue In Two!_

_And That Is Why We Try So Hard To Save Miss Lavender Winter!_

_Chewing Chewing All Day Long! (x2)_

_Chewing (x6) All Day Long!_

Wonka: I Want You To Roll The Young Lady Down The Juicing Room For Me Please!

Dylan: With Pleasure!

Mrs Winter: Juicing Room? What are They Gonna Do To Her There?

Wonka: They're Gonna Squeeze All The Juice Out Of Her Immediately Before She Explodes!

Mrs Winter: I'll Get Even With You For This Wonka If It's The Last Thing I Ever Do!

Wonka: Come On Guys! Onwards!


	5. A Hallway Of Amazing Surprises

(Hallway)

Wonka: Well, Two Naughty Nasty Children Are Gone, And Four Nice And Positive Kids are Still Here!

*Willy Wonka Takes The Kids To Some Hallway With a Fruit Wallpaper*

Wonka: Hold Up, Must Show You This, Lickable Wallpaper, For Nursery Walls! Lick An Orange and It Tastes Like Oranges, Lick Some Grapes and They Taste Like Grapes, Lick a Pineapple, Tastes Like a Pineapple! Come On Try It!

Ricky: Mmmm, Taste That Lime!

Ish: Bananas, They're So Real Tastin!

Wonka: Try Some More, Strawberries Taste Like Strawberries, Blueberries Taste Like Blueberries, And Snozzberries Taste Like Snozzberries!

Antasi: What On Earth Is a Snozzberry?

Wonka: It Doesn't Matter Now, I Wanna Show You Something Else!

*A Corridor had Some Candy Cubes With Eyes*

Wonka: Square Candies That Look Round!

Miles: They Don't Even Look Round!

Antasi: I Think he Means The Eyes That Look Round.

Ish: Colorful!

Ricky: I Wish I Had One Of Those!

Wonka: Who Wants a Square Candy That Looks Round?

Kids: We Do!

Wonka: For You, For You, For You!

Ricky: What About Me?

Wonka: One For You Ricky! Moving Forward!

*The Next One Is a Room Full Of Squirrels*

Wonka: Welcome To The Nut Room!

Mr Sugar: Ah, Now This Is a Room I Know All About! You See, I Myself Am In The Nut Business!

Wonka: Great, Cuz This One Has Squirrels That Sort Nuts, Like Peanuts, Walnuts, Etc.

Antasi: Amazing!

Wonka: I Know Right?

Miles: Hey Guys, Gotta Come Look!

Mr Youtwobe: What Now Milestone!

*A Room Was Filled With Bubbles and Soda*

Wonka: Bubbles, Bubbles, Everywhere, But Not a Drop Or Drink, Those Are Called, Fizzy Lifting Drinks.

Ricky: Amazing, How Does It Work?

Wonka: The Bubbles Fill You With Gas And Lifts You Off The Ground!

Ish: There's No Point In Using Gravity Now! How Do We Get Down?

Wonka: Why You Burp Of Course!

Ricky: Ew!

Wonka: Moving On!

**Next In Line, We've Got a Room With Sweet Surprises, The Golden Eggs Room, Where Antasi Gets Eliminated, Stay Tuned!**


End file.
